Mistletoe
by BabyGurl278
Summary: [Oneshot] It’s Christmas Eve and everyone is ready for the special day to arrive, everyone except Peach. Her mind soon changes about Christmas once she gets what she wants, after unexpectedly meeting someone under the mistletoe.


**Author's Notes:**

I have wanted to write a romance about Christmas since the beginning of the month. I had finally thought of a perfect idea of what to write about after writing a small line for my Christmas at the Mansion poem. Thanks to that, I was able to write more on the subject and end up with a one-shot.

I hope you enjoy this. I had a good time writing it and now I seriously can't wait for Christmas to arrive.

Enjoy!

-----------------------------

**Mistletoe**

Christmas. It's a good thing holidays only come once a year.

For some, Christmas is a time for giving and receiving. It's a time for spending with friends and family cherishing the good in life. Christmas was mainly known for receiving gifts in hoping that Santa arrives to stack your tree at night. For others, Christmas was just an ordinary holiday, either waiting for it with anticipation or waiting for it to end.

For Peach, Christmas was something she could care less about.

When did it start? Peach doesn't quite remember. Christmas just wasn't the holiday she enjoyed. Santa…sure…they can believe whatever they want. She would still decorate with Christmas lights and a tree, but that's mainly it. On the official Christmas day, she would just sit back and watch the other smashers open their gifts with excitement. Eventually she would open her gifts as well, but found that each year it was the same. She never ended up getting what she truly wanted, and never found the true of meaning of Christmas.

She wasn't the scrooge, but just found that Christmas wasn't as important to her.

It was Christmas Eve, and Peach sat alone outside of the mansion. She was prompted on a bench in the garden that overlooked the back of the mansion. It wasn't the same scenery as she imagined it with the green grass and beautiful bloomed trees. Instead, there was snow, a few inches covering the ground, as it continued to fall aimlessly from the sky in heavy flakes. The trees were naked with snow resting on the branches. The dark gray clouds hovered above her, but white from the snow acted like the sun, lighting everything around her.

Peach huddled to herself, as she watched her visible breath in front of her. She wore pink pants that were tucked into the long black snow boots. She had a large white coat with black gloves and a matching pink and white scarf wrapped tightly around her neck. A white hat sat on her head, and her hair was pulled back into a long ponytail, causing the white snowflakes to stick to her blonde hair.

Minutes sitting on the bench seemed to stretch into hours. She wondered eventually if someone was going to come and check on her, but no one did. A couple of smashers did pass by, and politely greet her like they always do. Luigi and Captain Falcon both talked about what gift they had gotten for the Secret Santa.

Peach chuckled. It was such a silly game, yet she gave in and participated. A group of them pulled names out of Mario's hat, and she wound up getting Ness. It took her a couple of days before deciding that a baseball and glove would go well with the bat he already has. This gives him the opportunity to hit a ball instead of a smasher.

Company did arrive to see her a few moments later. It was getting late, but with the gray clouds and constant snow you could never really tell. Zelda walked over toward her from the mansion. She was dressed up similar to Peach, wearing purple pants and a white coat with the Triforce symbol. Her hair was pulled up into a bun, with a few strands falling down in front.

"Enjoying the snow?"

Peach smiled. "I was just relaxing."

"We're starting the Secret Santa soon." Zelda explained. "Everyone is waiting inside."

Peach nodded and stood. Her legs were stiff from the cold, but she managed to follow Zelda back inside the mansion. As they headed to the dinning hall, where everything was set up the two princesses engaged in conversation.

"So who did you get?" Peach questioned, even though it was supposed to be a secret.

"I got Marth." Zelda replied. "You got Ness, right?"

Peach's eyes widen, as she started to remove the gloves and scarf. "How did you know?"

The Hylian princess shrugged. "I figured after seeing you buy a baseball and glove." She grinned, nudging Peach in the arm. "I know who got you."

"Really?" Peach inquired keeping her excitement hidden.

Zelda nodded. "But I'm not going to tell you."

Peach felt herself frown as they entered the dinning hall. She did wonder sometimes which smasher had gotten her, but didn't let it bother her too much. The gift of giving was special, but she wasn't really into receiving. She had never gotten what she truly wanted. Then again, she was unaware of what that item exactly was.

Inside the dinning hall the group who participated gathered around a circle. They each held their gift, waiting for their turn and watching the others with eagerness. Peach sat in between Link and Captain Falcon. The large wrapped box sat down at her feet.

Link had gone first and gave Mario his gift. It was another game for Mario's DS. The next person to go was Mario who had gotten Zelda. The swapping had continued for another couple of minutes, as people cheered or cried for whatever gift they had gotten. Eventually Peach was able to give her gift to Ness, but she noticed that no one had gotten her yet.

Ness opened his gift with anticipation and immediately fell in love with it. Peach smiled as she watched him practicing hitting the baseball, before being yelled at by Mario for almost hitting him.

While the large chatter began, Marth stood and walked over to Peach with a piece of paper in his hands. Peach knew that the Altean Prince didn't pick her name for he had gotten Luigi. He handed her the paper without speaking, and turned to find Samus.

Peach raised her eyebrows staggered as she unfolded the piece of paper and read the note written in messy yet legible handwriting.

_Once you read this please meet me in the lounge. I have something for you._

The note wasn't signed which caused Peach to question who had written it, as she walked down to the lounge. Was it her Secret Santa? Or was it just a prank? She was unsure of the answer, and knew that the only way to find out was to head there.

Peach felt her pace quicken as she spotted the brown double doors. She pushed one opened and stepped inside to the quiet spacious room. She stood in front of the doors, looking around at the empty room. The room was decorated for the holidays with stockings hung by the chimney, and a lit up Christmas tree. Soft Christmas music was playing in the corner, and freshly baked cookies sat on the coffee table in front of the couches.

A familiar voice spoke, causing Peach to jump startled. She turned and spotted Roy walking in her direction. He was dressed up for the occasion, wearing dressy black pants, and a red buttoned up shirt. His cerulean eyes sparkled at the sight of Peach, and his red hair was actually contained looking nicely as it hung down near his eyes.

"I heard you didn't like Christmas. Was this true?" Roy questioned.

Peach sighed and lowered her head. "It's not that. It's just that Christmas is just a normal holiday for me. Nothing special."

"Why not?" He stepped closer to her.

"Because, I never found the true spirit of Christmas. I had never gotten what I wanted, and before coming to the mansion Christmas wasn't important."

"Christmas is a wonderful holiday. You get to spend time with the ones you love, family and friends. You get to cherish the beauty of it, singing carols and passing out gifts. It's wonderful…" Roy explained. He stopped next to Peach looking down at her.

"You might think of it that way…" Peach spoke softly. She turned so that she was facing him and smiled. "Were you the one who wrote the note?"

Roy smirked. "Maybe…"

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I wanted to give you something." Roy explained. "I'm your Secret Santa."

Peach felt her heart quicken. Out of all the smashers, it had to be Roy who had chosen her name out of the hat. She was actually quite content by the discovery, curious on what he had gotten her.

"So what do you want to give me?" Peach questioned softly.

Roy lifted his head. "Look up…"

Peach did as told, and lifted her head looking up at the ceiling. It took her a while to realize what she was supposed to see. It appeared above their heads, right on the wall on top of the door. It was leaf, but to be more specific a mistletoe.

Peach's face reddened as she lowered her head. This time her heart pounded fiercely against her chest. She was under the mistletoe with Roy. It only meant one thing, and Peach finally realize the gift Roy was giving.

"Roy…" Peach called softly.

Roy held a strong smile upon his face as he leaned closer. Peach took a deep breath as she closed her eyes feeling Roy's soft lips greet hers. She felt as if she had died that moment, enjoying the sensation of them together. It didn't take long for Peach to go along with the event, wrapping her arms around his neck. Roy found a way to slip his arms around her thin waist pulling her close to him.

It was hard for her to understand exactly what gift Roy was giving. Was it a kiss? Or was it more than that? He wasn't just proving the gift of giving on Christmas Eve; he was also showing his affection. He was giving her more than just a gift.

He was giving her love.

Roy pulled away from the kiss, but the embrace still remained. He held her tightly, as she rested her head against his chest. Suddenly, Christmas became important to her. She was fond of the special holiday.

She had finally gotten what she wanted.

"You know…I love Christmas now…" Peach exclaimed softly.

Roy smiled and kissed her hair. "I love Christmas too…" He whispered. "—But I love you more."

-----------------------------------

**Author Notes:**

Yeah! Roy and Peach romance on Christmas Eve! I couldn't resist as Sage would say it. I had to write a romance about my favorite SSBM couple. Hopefully you all enjoyed it as much as I did.

Happy Holidays everyone!

Until Next Time!


End file.
